Heretofore, such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,515,286 dated June 2, 1970 to R. G. Powell, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,040,523 dated Aug. 9, 1977 to R. G. Carle et al, backstops have been welded to the center sill and adapted to receive an end-of-care cushioning unit. The backstops heretofore have been utilized as an over-solid buff stop, a draft stop and a buff stop. However, the backstop structures heretofore have been formed of castings or several members first welded together and then welded to the center sill.